My Golden-Eyed God
by candy1928
Summary: Traducción. Secuela de My Green-Eyed Baby... creo que lo explica todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, ¡hola! **

**Supongo que ya se habrán dado cuenta que la secuela ya está aqui... y si no pues... ¡LA SECUELA YA ESTÁ AQUI! ¡YAY! **

**El capítulo es corto, así que no se ilusionen. Pero creo que les traduciré el otro capítulo y tal vez lo suba... no sé... :)**

**Si eres nuevo... te sugiero que leas "My Green Eyed Baby" para que le entiendas a los demás que pasará. Y si, tengo el permiso para traducir esta historia. :) **

**Disclaimer: Twilight es de SM. La historia es de Cullen Vamps, y la tradución es mía. **

* * *

Capítulo 1.- Despertando

**Bella POV… '5 días cortos' después…**

Hoy era el cumpleaños número 18 de Edward, y último cumpleaños que va a tener. Mientras estaba acostada "atrapada" en nuestra cómoda cama, yo mentalmente paseaba nuestra habitación. Estaba "atrapada" en nuestra cama porque Edward mantenía un firme agarre a mi cintura mientras dormía. Podría deshacer su agarre y salir, pero estaba cómoda en sus brazos. Aun cuando dormía.

"Baby, puedes relajarte ¿sabes?" Edward murmuro. Sonreí por el sonido de su voz. Rodé en sus brazos y mire a su cara. Él se veía tan pacifica cuando dormía, y justo acababa de despertar.

"Cariño, no puedo relajarme. Hoy es el día en que enviare veneno a tu venas, y yo voy a estar sentada preocupándome por 3 días hasta que despiertes." Dije. Edward finalmente abrió sus ojos verdes y me miro.

"Oh si, es hoy" Él dijo como yo solo hubiera dicho que íbamos a visitar a la familia o algo parecido. Él me sonrió torcidamente, silenciosamente jugando conmigo.

"Si, es hoy. Supuse que te levantarías como a las 5 de la mañana preguntándome para que te cambie." Reí. El alejo sus manos alrededor de mí para estirarlas.

"Nope, quiero ser hoy quiero ser transformado después. De esa manera podemos tener cualquier experiencia humana rara antes de que no sea humano." Él dijo "Aparte, si vas a alejarme de la sociedad por un año, quiero recordarlo bien." El añadió.

"puede que te aleje más tiempo que eso." Dije indiferente.

"¿Qué?" Edward pregunto confuso. Reí y bese su mejilla.

"Bueno, el primer año es porque la sangre humana es más tentadora para los neófitos. Pero después te alejare porque serás todo mío." Explique. "Por siempre" susurre en su oreja.

"Esa está más que bien para mí." El susurro de vuelta. "Vamos, haya que vestirnos. Tengo un día planeado para nosotros." Edward dijo. El salió de la cama e instantáneamente perdí su calor.

"¿_Tú _tienes un día planeado para nosotros? ¿Ese no es _mi _trabajo? Es _tu _cumpleaños después de todo." Pregunte. El camino hacia nuestro armario y agarro nuestra ropa.

"Si, tengo un día planeado para ambos. Porque hasta lo que yo sé no es solo mi cumpleaños." Edward dijo mirando hacia mí.

"¿Qué?" pregunte.

"Tu dijiste que habías sido transformada en vampiro en mi cumpleaños, 118 años antes de que yo naciera. ¿Recuerdas?" Edward pregunto. Yo asentí, y salí de la cama ahora fría.

Agarre mi vestimenta fuera del armario y me cambie. Una vez que Edward y yo nos cambiáramos, el prácticamente me saco hacia la puerta principal, para iniciar con su día planeado.

* * *

**Les dije que era corto. **

**¿Que planeara Edward para los dos? Mmm...no sé. tendrán que descubrirlo en el otro cap. :) **

**¿Reviews? **

**Me voy, y si no publico el otro capítulo hoy pues les digo esto: No publicare por un par de semanas, porque viene mi hermana esta semana y no me gusta que me vea escribiendo y todo eso. No se si les haya pasado pero es incomodo, y pues no me gusta. Así que no actualizare por un par de semanas. Lo siento. :/**

**W.L:Candy1928**


	2. Nieve

**¡Volví! **

**volví y con nuevo capítulo. :3**

**Dios, siento dejarlas tanto tiempo, pero no queria que mi hermana me viera escribiendo... es incomodo... :/ ****Pero ya, estaré con ustedes ya más seguido. Planeo traducir los otros n2 capítulos para esta semana y subirlos esta semana. Pero depende de que tan largos esten y eso. :) **

**Disclaimer: Twilight es SM, la historia es de Cullen Vamps, y yo solo tengo la traducción. **

* * *

Capítulo 2.- Nieve

**Bella POV…**

"Edward, exijo saber qué es lo que está pasando." Dije firmemente.

El me atacó una vez que entramos al coche, con los ojos ventados. El me hizo jurar que no me lo quitaría. Lo prometí, pero ya me estoy arrepintiendo de mi decisión. Hemos estado en el carro como por 2 horas.

"Amor, estamos ahí pronto. Confía en mí." Edward dijo. Podía prácticamente oír que sonreía. El de inclino hacia mí y dejo su mano en mi muslo, yo entrelace nuestros dedos y sonreí.

"¿Amor?" Pregunte curiosamente. El solo me ha llamado Baby, Belly, Mami, y Ángel.

"Otro sobrenombre. ¿Te gusta?" El pregunto. Y justo paro y apago coche.

"Me encanta. ¿Me puedo quitar esta cosa ya?" Pregunte. El solo se rió suavemente. El abrió su puerta y salió. El camino alrededor de su carro y abrió mi puerta. Tomo mi mano y me ayudo a salir. Cerró mi puerta y me jalo a él.

"Edward, honestamente." Me queje. Paramos de caminar y se paró detrás de mí. Edward tomo cuidadosamente el largo para desatar la venda y bajarla. Una vez que la vista regreso a mí, encontré que estaba viendo una cabaña.

Era hermosa, las paredes eran troncos apilados, la puerta era igual de madera y tenía una vista algo vieja. Había un porche que estaba envuelto alrededor del frente de la casa. La madera era de color miel, y las ventanas, puede observar que fueron hechas para a que cupieran en la pared. En la pared podía ver que había 2 triangulares con dos rectangulares abajo de ellas.

Había nieve alrededor nuestro y en la casa, que hacía que la escena se viera más hermosa. La cabaña fue situada en medio de una cerca que tenía un bosque rodeándola en un perfecto círculo. Yo me quede observa la escena más tiempo y luego la nieve empezó a caer ligeramente.

Al lado de mí, Edward corrió su mano por su cabello, nerviosamente. Eche un vistazo hacia el lado de él, y él tenía sus ojos cerrados y miraba al piso. Yo instantáneamente me sentí mal porque estuve callada por un largo rato.

"Cariño," susurre. El miro hacia mí, y vi esperanza y nerviosismo en su mirada. "Esto es hermoso, me encanta." Susurré. Una vez que lo dije todo nerviosismo desapareció. El suspiro aliviado, y alcanzo su bolsillo. Vi que su mano se curveo con algo, y luego lo saco.

El me miro a los ojos y se puso en una rodilla. El me sonrío y sentí que quería llorar. El abrió su mano y había una caja roja de terciopelo en su palma.

"Bella, te amo. Te he amado toda mi vida. Desde ese primer día, cuando me encontraste, hubo una conexión. Desde que qué me criaste tú sola, pero nuestro amor no fue una relación normal entre madre e hijo. Ahora, 18 años después, estamos aquí juntos en una relación más que ninguna otra. Hoy será mi último día como humano porque en unas horas tú me morderás y me harás más feliz que nunca. Pero nada me hará más feliz si tú me respondes esta pregunta. ¿Bella, te casarías conmigo?" Edward pregunto.

Él tenía una lágrima en su ojo que rodo hasta su mejilla. No sabía decir si era de felicidad o de dolor. El anillo tenía un zafiro azul en forma de corazón que se sentaba en una banda plateada con pequeños diamantes en la banda. Estaba descansando perfectamente en la caja roja de terciopelo.

"Edward no sé qué- que decir" dije en shock.

"Espero que digas que sí." El susurró. Sonreí y lance mis brazos alrededor del gentilmente, golpeándolo en su trasero.

"¡Si, si, si! Edward, ¡te amo mucho! ¡Si, si, si!" Dije cantando. Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y suspiro aliviado en contra mi cuello. Podía oír su corazón latir en su pecho. Y si mi corazón aun pudiera latir, estoy segura que lo haría también.

"Yo también te amo mucho, Belly." Edward susurró a mi oreja. El apretó más su agarre, y pude sentir la caja presionándose en mi espalda

"¿Puedo ponérmelo?" Dije suavemente. Edward aflojo su agarre y movió sus brazos de alrededor mío. Yo también moví mis brazos, pero me senté en su regazo. Me senté con mi espalda contra su pecho, y mire el anillo en la caja.

El lo saco de la caja con su mano derecha, y gentilmente tomo mi mano izquierda con su izquierda. El deslizo el anillo en mi dedo y sostuvo mi mano para que los dos la observáramos. El descanso su barbilla en mi hombro y le dio un beso a mi cuello.

"Se ve más hermoso en ti de lo que imagine." Edward susurró. "Pero ninguna joya cambiará tu belleza, tu belleza solo hace que la gema se vea más hermosa." El continuo. Me incline hacia el y lo mire. El me veía, con sus ojos verdes brillando."

"Eso es lo que más extrañaré." Dije cuando nos observamos. Sus cejas se pusieron juntas, y sus ojos verdes se volvieron confusos.

"¿Qué es eso?" El pregunto. Traje mi mano a su mejilla y acaricie debajo de ojo.

"Tus hermosos ojos verdes." Susurré. Edward sonrió triste y envolvió sus brazos a mi cintura.

"¿Quiere ir adentro?" Edward pregunto. Asentí y nos paramos. Caminos agarrados de la mano hacia la cabaña.

* * *

**Extrañaron las actualizaciones los lunes? Yo yo extrañe sentarme enfrente de mi laptop y escribir.**

**Bien, ya vieron la sorpresa de Edward hacia Bella. EN el proximo capítulo verán otra sorpresita... :) *cara maliciosa***

**proximo capítulo: Cosas que llegan de golpe. **

**¿reviews?**

**Bien, me voy. Iré a ver "The 100" ¿Han visto esa serie? a mi me encanta. :) **

**W.L:Candy1928**


	3. Cosas que llegan de golpe

**Disclaimer: Twilight es de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de Cullen Vamps, y a mi solo me pertenece la traducción. :) **

* * *

Capítulo 3.- Cosas que llegan de golpe.

Edward POV...

No puedo creerlo. ¡El amor de mi vida dijo que si! ¡Ella dijo que si! El hecho de que ahora estamos comprometidos era un asentamiento mientras estábamos sentados en nuestro porche de atrás. Alice, Rose y Esme me ayudaron a establecer la cabaña. La cabaña donde Bella y yo pasaremos por lo menos un año.

Nuestra cabaña estaba en lo profundo del bosque que rodeaba la cuidad de Forks. Lo suficientemente lejos y lo suficientemente alto de Forks que -uno, no tendremos humanos cerca, y dos, tendríamos nieve diario. Bella me convenció de que necesitábamos sentarnos en el porche y ver la nieve caer. Así que eso es lo estamos haciendo.

"Cariño, será mejor que vayamos adentro. Estas temblando." Bella dijo. Yo negué con mi cabeza.

"E-e-estoy b-b-b-bien." Dije con mis dientes castañeaban. Bella me lanzo una mirada severa, y yo suspiré. Ella estaba en lo correcto, ella siempre ha estado y siempre lo estará. Ella ayudo a mi congelado cuerpo a salir del columpio del porche y fue cuidadosa en no tocar mi piel. Pude sentir su frialdad por mi delgada chaqueta, pero yo sabía que estaría más frío si estuviéramos sosteniendo nuestras manos.

Una vez que estuvimos en la casa, ella comenzó a descongelar mi cuerpo en la bañera. Después de humeante ducha caliente me sentía como gelatina. Baje las escaleras y pase por el pasillo. No veía u oía a Bella por ningún lado. Camine a la cocina y vi una nota apoyada en la encimera.

_Cariño, salí por una corta caza. Quiero asegurarme de que estoy bien alimentada para cuando sea tu hora de transformación. No tomaré riesgos. Estaré en casa pronto. Con amor, Bell._

Deje la nota otra vez en la encimera y mire alrededor. La cocina tenía todos los gabinetes de madera de cerezo, y la mesa también. La cocina parecía casi vacía comprada a las otras cocinas que habíamos tenido. Está no iba ser llenada de comida. Nunca.

Después de esta noche estaría en una dieta animal. Mi incline hacia la encimera de mármol. De pronto hubo un golpe en la puerta. Abrí mis ojos de golpe y mire hacia el portal de la cocina.

Camine fuera de la cocina y fui a la puerta de enfrente. Abrí la puerta y me topé con 2 bajas personas, con capucha negra. Ellos mi miraron y bajaron sus capuchas. Al segundo que la luz tocó sus caras sus ojos rojos brillaron.

Gemí internamente, y trague con dificultad. La chica era rubia, y el chico era de un rubio sucio. Y ellos eran vampiros bebedores de sangre humana.

Bella POV...

Corrí a casa, porque tenía una aterradora pero increíble teoría, que corría por mi mente. Mi mano derecha descansando en mi estómago plano, esperando. Hubo otro golpe justo debajo de mi mano que confirmaba mi aterradora pero increíble teoría.

Corrí hacia la puerta de atrás, y sonreí cuando vi que mi nota babia sido movida, Edward ya había salió de su ducha.

"¡EDWARD! ¡Cariño! ¡Baby! ¡CARIÑO! ¡EDWARD!" Grité mientras caminaba fuera de la cocina. No había respuesta. "¡¿Edward?!" Pregunte alto. Escuché cuidadosamente, pero no había so ido alguno. De repente hubo una brisa fría por la casa. La puerta de enfrente estaba abierta.

Corrí a la puerta, con mi mano aún en mi estómago, e instantáneamente percibí sus esencias. 2 vampiros, un hombre, una mujer, y Edward. Caí al suelo en un sonido sordo cuando me di cuenta de que Edward había sido alejado de mi parte. ¡Otra vez! ¡He fallado en protegerlo otra vez! En primera fue un baño de sangre, luego fue Victoria, y luego Alec y Jane, que solo significa algo. Los Volturi estaban detrás de esto.

Descanse mis manos en mi estómago, y hubo otro golpe debajo de mi mano. No sabía que era posible que mi pateador estuviera en mi estómago, pero ahí estaba. Solloce silenciosamente, mientras trataba pensar como traer a mi cariño- mi pareja, mi única razón de vivir, mi frágil humano, y el papi de mi bebé- de vuelta.

* * *

**¡Suspenso! La autora ama el suspenso.**

**¿ustedes creyeron que ella dejaria a Edward y Bella en paz? ¡JA! No. :) Y la autora dice que no importa si no entendieron nada en este capítulo... más adelante dará la explicación de todo. :) **

**No se esperaron eso de Bella, ¿a que si? **

**¿Reviews?**

**Proximo capítulo: Protección.**

**W.L:Candy1928**


	4. Protección

**¡Lunes! **

**Creo que estan algo confundidas sobre si Edward y Bella pasaron un linda noche, y si... si paso. Si mal no recuerdo eso fue en el último capítulo de la primera temporada. Pero no paso o no lo dijeron tan directamente, fue como un indirecta. :) **

**Disclaimer: Twilight es SM, la historia es de Cullen Vamps, y a mi solo me pertenece la historia.**

* * *

Capítul0 4.- Protección.

**Edward POV…**

Los Volturi… es todo lo que estas personas dijeron. Eso es lo que son. Ellos son los Volturi.

El hombre me tiro al carro una vez que sacaron de la cabaña. El paseo en el coche era un gran Déjá Vu. Vampiros en los asientos de enfrente, yo atrapado atrás, el bosque volviéndose borroso mientras pasábamos.

"¿Qué quieren de mí?" demande. La mujer miro hacia atrás, y me miro.

"Cállate." Ella gruño. Yo la mire nuevamente.

"No, quiero saber que quieren de mí." Dije. Ella sonrió maliciosamente y este sentimiento corrió entre mí. Sentía como si estuviera en llamas. Jadee para tomar aire y el dolor empeoro.

"Hermana, Aro lo quiere vivo." Una voz dijo. El dolor paro, y colapse en el asiento. Abrí mis ojos y los rubios estaban viendo otra vez por la ventana.

**Bella POV…**

Corrí escaleras arriba y me cambie de ropa rápidamente. Me cambie a mis pares favoritos de jeans denim negro lavado, un tank top blanco, y una camisa a cuadros de color rosa abotonada de manga larga. Me puse mis Uggs negros, con mis guantes negros de cuero, y finalmente mi vestido-capa de color negro carbón que llega hasta el piso.

Me mire en el espejo y suspire felizmente cuando mis ojos corrieron por mi estómago. Ya podía ver una pequeña barriguita de bebé por mi playera. Hubo 2 pataditas más en donde mi vejiga debe de estar.

"Eres afortunado, no tengo que usar el baño como una mamá normal." Reí mientras corría mi mano por mi estómago. Ate mi cabello en mi capucha y la puse sobre mi cabeza. Corrí hacia el garaje y encontré mi mustang y mi Ducati. Decidí irme por mi Ducati.

Agarre mi innecesario casco y baje mi capucha. Deslice el casco e inicie mi moto. Ella volvió a la vida y salí del garaje. Ir por la nieve era un reto pequeño, pero seguí los trazos de las llantas que Jane y Alec habían hecho. Los seguí por un buen tiempo, mientras la nieve cubría mi casco.

Mi capa volaba mientras volaba a 100 millas por hora en la carretera. Corri hacia el aeropuerto, porque sabía que ellos iban a ir a Volterra.

**Tiempo pasa**

Una vez que llegue al aeropuerto, rápidamente camine hacia el aeropuerto. Compré un boleto para el próximo vuelo a Italia. Para mi suerte el avión se iba en 20 minutos. Y como no tenía prisa, camine lentamente por seguridad.

Siempre mantenía un ojo para Jane, Alec o Edward. Solo en caso de ellos aun estuvieran aquí. Estaba caminando lentamente por mi puerta cuando una multitud delante de mí empezó a gritar.

"¡Fíjate!" Un hombre grito.

"¡Hey!" otro grito. Mire alrededor por el agitador. De pronto fui golpeada por alguien. Atrape a la persona por reflejo, por el brazo, antes de que golpearan el piso.

**Edward POV…**

"Si tratas de correr te encontraremos. No hagas nada estúpido. La vida de Bella podría estar en la línea para entonces." El hombre dijo. Los rubios salieron del carro y el hombre abrió la puerta de atrás por mí. Lo mire mientras salía del coche, y cuando salí el cerro la puerta. Caminamos por el aeropuerto, y yo parecía estar en piloto automático. No estaba escuchando, no estaba viendo, solo estaba pensando en cómo huir.

Los rubios caminaban confiadamente por el aeropuerto, pero yo seguía viendo las señales. Los movimientos eran sutiles, pero yo los podía ver. Me familiarice a los pequeños "secretos" de los movimientos por años. Sus señales me decían que ellos no conocían este aeropuerto, por lo que me sentía más confiado en mí escape.

"Ustedes no tendrán que ir, pero yo si. ¿Podemos para que yo vaya al baño?" pregunte cuando vi el baño. Los rubios no hicieron movimiento alguno a mi comentario, solo pararon cuando estábamos afuera del baño.

"No intentes nada divertido." La mujer advirtió muy suavemente. Yo solo la pase y me metí al baño. Estaba agradecido de que había otros aquí. Me deslice en silencio en el baño de la segunda puerta. Espere y escuche.

Alguien deslizo el seguro en su lugar. Luego un minuto después alguien le bajo a la palanca. Esa persona desbloqueo la puerta del baño. Se lavó las manos y yo continúe esperando. Se acercó a donde estaba y luego se alejó. Antes de la puerta se pudiera cerrar, me deslice fuera de mi baño y salí por la puerta. Una vez que estaba afuera, seguí a la multitud, lejos de esos rubios. Me deslice al elevador y fui un piso abajo.

Una vez que salí del elevador corrí en una carrera. Corrí y choque con personas en mi camino. Ellos me llamaban y me decían que fuera más lento. No lo hice, solo seguí corriendo. Eso fue mientras golpee a alguien derecho en el pecho. Golpee a la persona y sentí que una mano agarraba mi antebrazo antes de que cayera.

La mano frio me ayudo a pararme y finalmente abrí mis ojos. Encontré esos dos orbes dorados viendo con amor y alivio.

"Cariño." Ella susurro. Ella me empujo en un abrazo y nos sostuvimos el uno al otro fuertemente por un minuto.

"No es que no esté feliz por verte, pero realmente deberíamos irnos." Dije. Me fije por encima de mi hombro por algún rastro de esos rubios.

"Vamos. Por este lado" Bella dijo. Ella me encamino y rápidamente hicimos nuestro camino fuera del aeropuerto. Bella y yo mirábamos a cada rato por encima de nuestros de nuestros hombros, hasta que finalmente llegamos al estacionamiento. Bella me encamino y finalmente paramos en su Ducati. Ella se subió, mientras yo me puse el casco. Me subí y envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella.

Ella hizo su camino rápidamente por el tráfico del aeropuerto. Hicimos nuestro camino hasta la cabaña. Pensé que estábamos seguros, pero de pronto sentí el mismo sentimiento de dolor corriendo en mí. Mi agarre Bella se hizo más fuerte y deje salir un grito. Sentí que Bella se volteo un poco y que su cuerpo vibro en un gruñido.

**Bella POV… **

Cuando me di cuenta que la persona que corrió hacia mí era Edward me sentí aliviada. Cuando sentí que Edward se tensó alrededor de mi supe que no era nada bueno. Mire atrás mientras Edward dejaba salir un grito. Gruñí cuando vi a Jane sonriendo maliciosamente a Edward. Acelere mi moto más rápido mientras ellos lentamente nos atrapaban. El agarre de Edward alrededor mío era fuerte mientras el aguantaba el don de Jane.

Puse una de mis manos en una de la suyas, esa estaba en mi estómago, y sobe la parte de atrás de su mano tratándolo de calmar, pero sabía que no lo haría hasta que Jane se detuviera. Su respiración era pesada y los gemidos de dolor eran frecuentes.

_No te preocupes por papi, mami. Yo los protegeré. _Oí una suave vez en alguna parte de mi cabeza. Estaba confundida al principio sobre de quien era la voz, hasta que hubo una dura patada contra mi estómago.

La respiración de Edward se igualo después de un minuto, y su agarre se aflojo ligeramente. Me estacione en nuestro espacio y rápidamente me voltee. Jane y Alec se estacionaron y estuvieron fuera del carro en un segundo. Saque a Edward de la moto y me acuclille enfrente de Edward. Gruñí en voz alta, y su sonrisa cayo.

Ella chillo y fue a embestir. Esperé un segundo y luego me abalance sobre ella. Chocamos a mitad del aire y caímos al suelo. Combatimos en la nieve por un minuto, hasta que agarre la cabeza de Jane. Ella trato de zafarse de agarre, pero solo de estaba condenando a ella misma. Cuando Alec se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, él se abalanzo hacia mí y todos caímos al piso.

Edward estaba empezando a caer en pánico. Lo podía decir por el latido de su corazón. Jane grito en voz alta mientras yo giraba su cabeza y el latido de Edward se hizo más rápido. Supuse que él no sabía quién estaba ganado. Y esa era yo.

Finalice el destino de Jane y ella cayó al inmóvil. Alec grito cuando vio a su hermana tirada en el suelo. Él estaba distraído por su perdida que tome mi estocada sobre él. Él fue más fácil que Jane. Una vez que el que el cayó al suelo inmóvil saque mi encendedor. Di un paso atrás y tire mi encendedor en el cuerpo de Jane.

Ella estaba en llamas en un minuto. Las llamas se expandieron hacia Alec, y pronto ellos dos eran ceniza negra en la blanca nieve. Edward se calmó un poco. Tome una gran bocanada de aire y me enfrente a él. Tenía grandes noticias para él.

* * *

**Bueno, ya Edward estaba en la buenas manos de Bella. :) **

**¿Reviews?**

**Este capítulo fue largo de traducir... me canse! :/ Pero bueno, ya lo tiene en sus manos. **

**Proximo capítulo: Un nuevo inicio**

**W.L:Candy**

**P.D: tengan linda semana!**


	5. Nuevo comienzo

**Disclaimer: Twilight es de SM, la historia es de Cullen Vamps y yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

Capítulo 5.- Nuevo comienzo

**Bella POV…**

Edward me veía con ojos muy cautelosos, como si tuviera miedo de algo. Le dedique una sonrisa y él me sonrió de vuelta, pero sus ojos aún eran cautelosos. El acorto la distancia entre nosotros y cuando él se abalanzo hacia mis brazos. Nos quedamos así por un rato, solo apreciándonos.

"¿Quién eran ellos?" Edward después de un largo rato.

"Ellos eran parte de los Volturi, ellos son los vampiros más poderosos de nuestro mundo. Ellos son como la realeza, comparado al resto de nosotros. Ellos hicieron las reglas de los vampiros, y ellos las llevan a cabo." Le explique. Edward y yo caminamos hasta la cabaña y hacia la puerta. Él se sentó en nuestro sillón, y me puso en su regazo.

"Así que, ¿qué querían ellos de mí?" Edward pregunto. Pensé por un minuto, pero no pensé que por mucho.

"Eres un humano y sabes sobre vampiros. Esa es una de las reglas, mantener nuestro secreto un secreto." Dije. "les gusta actuar antes de lo espero, así que si hubiera estado aquí cuando ellos vinieran no iba a haber mucha diferencia." Añadí. Edward suspiro y me abrazo más fuerte.

"¿aún vas a transformarme esta noche?" El pregunto suavemente. Mire hacia el reloj, 10:43 pm. Sonreí, y me voltee a Edward.

"Claro que si, cariño. Pero tengo noticias primero." Dije con una sonrisa que no puede contener. Edward alzo un ceja y sonrió ligeramente.

"Y las noticias son…" El cortó.

"Edward…cariño…. Edward. Yo…nosotros…yo estoy." Yo tartamudee por las palabras correctas.

"Bella, tu normalmente no tartamudeas con tus propias palabras. ¿Todo está bien?" Edward pregunto. Él ahora estaba consternado. Nuestro bebé pateo mi estómago y yo sonreí.

"Aquí." Dije. Agarre su mano y la puse en mi estómago. Nuestro bebé pateo muchas veces, justo donde estaba su mano. Su mirada fue de mi hacia mi estómago. Nuestro no paraba de patear, el ritmo de sus pataditas era como si estuviera feliz.

Edward no miro hacia arriba por un largo tiempo, el solo veía mi estómago. Su respiración era constante, su palpitar era constante, él estaba perfectamente bien- en el interior. En el interior debe de ser una historia diferente. Nuestro bebé dejo de patear, pero Edward no se movió por unos buenos 5 minutos, y ya me empezaba a preocupar. Yo sabía que estaba tratando de procesar y todo eso, pero está en mi naturaleza estar consternada cuando él no se moví por 5 minutos corridos.

"Edward, ¿Estás bien?" pregunte. El lentamente me miro, con shock en sus ojos.

"¿Eso…era…un…?" el corto sin creerlo.

"¿un bebé? Sí. Si, ese era nuestro bebé pateando." Dije con una sonrisa.

"Pero… tú no puedes...puedes, bueno, tu sabes." El pauso. "Embarazarte." El susurro. Yo asentí con una sonrisa.

"Yo sé, pero tengo una teoría, pero puede esperar. Lo importante es que está pasando. Que vamos a tener un bebé. Y que tú vas a ser un neófito." Yo reí. Edward sonrió con mi sonrisa ladeada favorita, y me abrazo con fuerza.

"En un día estamos comprometidos, tendremos un bebé, y vamos a estar juntos para siempre. " Edward dijo en mi cuello. No pude negar mi felicidad más. Estaba realmente feliz que iba a cambiar a Edward. Mi amor, mi vida, el papá de mi bebé.

**Edward POV…**

Comprometidos. Papás. Vampirismo. Ha pasado mucho este día. Tengo que admitirlo, pero nada puede hacerme más feliz de lo que ya estoy. Bella corrió su mano por mi cabello mientras ella veía mis ojos. Yo trace círculos en su pancita, mientras le daba ligeros besos por su pancita y cara.

"Bella, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" pregunte mientras nos acostábamos en nuestra cama, el lugar donde yo iba a ser cambiado. Bella no movió sus ojos de los míos mientras ella sonreía.

"¿Qué tan mal va a doler?" susurre. Su mano en mi cabello paro antes de que continuara corriendo por mi cabello.

"Será peor que el _don_ de Jane." Bella dijo ligeramente. Ella dijo la palabra "don" como si fuera una enfermedad. Y el "don" de Jane era una enfermedad… y dolía como el infierno. Suspire y recosté mi cabeza en el pecho de Bella. Rodee mis brazos alrededor de ella, y ella hizo lo mismo.

"Edward, quiero que sepas algo. Estaré ahí todo el tiempo. No me apartare de tu lado por nada. Pasaras por el dolor, pero lo soportare contigo. Si eres feliz, yo seré feliz. Si estas triste, yo estaré triste. Nada puede apartarme de tu lado." Bella juro. Ella apretó su agarre en mí, pero ligeramente.

"Lo sé, y por eso te amo." Sonreí y me empuje a mí mismo más a ella. Si era físicamente posible.

"¿Estás listo?" Ella pregunto después de un silencio. Yo asentí y me aparte de Bella. Me acosté en la cama con Bella a mi lado.

"¿Estas lista?" pregunte mientras ella se sentaba. Ella asintió y me dio una sonrisa. Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos antes de que ella se inclinara hacia mí.

Ella volteo su cabeza ligeramente y tomo una gran bocanada de aire. Ella tomo una mano de mi cabeza, y alcanzo mi mano. Sostuve su mano fuertemente y respire hondo. Bella se inclinó hacia mi cuello y dejo un beso en mi vena.

"Te amo." Ella susurro antes de que sintiera sus dientes clavarse en mi piel.

Tire mi cabeza en la almohada y deje salir un grito. El agarre de Bella sobre mi mano se apretó mientras ella se alejaba. Ella miro mis ojos y trajo nuestras manos unidas mi boca. Deje salir otro grito mientras ella clavaba sus dientes en mi muñeca. Ella se movió hasta mi otra muñeca, pero yo apenas pude respirar sus movimientos. Yo ya estaba cayendo hacia la oscuridad.

La última cosa que vi antes de caer en la oscuridad fueron los hermosos ojos dorados de Bella.

* * *

**Bien, Bella ya le dijo que estaba embarazada y ya transformo a Edward... veremos que pasará en los siguientes capítulos. :) **

**¿reviews?**

**Proximo capítulo: 12 horas.**

**W.L:Candy1928**


	6. 12 horas

**Disclaimer: Twilight es de SM. La historia es de Cullen Vamps. Yo solo traduzco. **

* * *

Capítulo 6.- 12 horas

12 horas. 12 horas han pasado de su transformación, y él ha gritado 15 veces de dolor. Cada vez que el grita me culpo a mí misma, porque yo cause esto para empezar. Yo lo mordí, y eso causo su dolor.

Corrí mi mano por su cabello mientras otro grito llenaba el silencio. Yo tenía mi otra mano en mi estómago, y nuestro bebé pateaba a cada rato. Sonreí por el hecho de que nuestro bebé era un milagro. Era un regalo de Dios.

Algunos de nuestra especie podrán decir que Dios no tiene piedad, o amor, o no piensa en nosotros. Pero nuestra pequeña máquina de patadas, que posiblemente está lastimando mi duro estómago, es un solo ejemplo de algún tipo de trabajo de Dios.

"Lo siento baby." Le susurre a Edward mientras su grito cesaba. Baje de nuestra cama rápidamente y corrí hasta el baño. Moje un paño y corrí de vuelta hacia Edward. Deje el paño la frente de Edward.

Antes de subir de nuevo a la cama, mire hacia mi estómago. Mi barriguita estaba más grande de lo que estaba antes, y podía decir que si me dejaba esta camisa, eventualmente iba a ser pequeña. Mire a Edward que estaba acostado, de alguna manera pacíficamente en la cama.

Suspire y camine a nuestro closet. Me quite mis jeans y mi camisa de cuadros rosa. Me puse unos pantalones de pijama azul pitufo, y una tank top del mismo color. No necesitaba dormir, así que no necesitaba pijamas, pero eran cómodas y las usaba en la cama con Edward.

Un grito tomo otra vez a Edward, y yo estaba de vuelta a su lado, diciéndole cuando lo siento y cuando lo amo.

**Edward POV…**

Dolor. Ardor. Y más dolor. Mientras estaba acostado inmóvil no podía parar mis gritos que caían en mis labios. Yo sabía que mis gritos torturaban a Bella, a ella nunca le gusto verme en algún tipo de dolor. Podía sentir su fría mano en mi cabello, y podía escuchar sus dulces palabras en mi cabeza.

Trataba de quedarme callado, pero era imposible. Otro grito lleno mis oídos, quemo mi garganta y trajo otro "lo siento".

**Jasper POV… Volviendo unas horas atrás… **

Alice y yo estábamos acostados en la arena juntos, dejando que el sol tropical nos lavara. Decidimos venir a Isla Esme por unas vacaciones antes de comenzar la escuela, otra vez. Nosotros no hemos tenido mucho tiempo a solas desde que nos convertimos en familia, hace un par de años atrás.

Carlisle y Esme nos preguntaron a nosotros si queríamos ser parte de su familia. Que en ese tiempo solo eran Carlisle, Esme, Rose y Emmet. Alice y yo aceptamos su oferta. Y como ya éramos amigos, fue fácil ajustarse a la vida familiar.

Nuestra historia era que Carlisle y Esme eran nuestros padres adoptivos. Nos íbamos a mudar a Forks, Washington cuando volviéramos de nuestras vacaciones. Unos meses después de que nos moviéramos a la elegante mansión de Carlisle y Esme, Esme me pregunto si había estado en contacto con Bella. En ese tiempo no habíamos tratado de llamarla, pero nunca recibí nada de ella. Ella había cambiado su número y yo no lo tenía.

"Oh" jadeo Alice. Ella se sentó con _esa_ mirada en sus ojos.

"¿Qué es cariño?" Pregunte. Dibuje círculos en su espalda mientras su visión tomaba su mente. La sentí encogerse y yo me tense. "Alice, ¿está todo bien?" Pregunte

"Yo, uh, sí. Es solo que Bella acaba de transformar a Edward." Ella dijo. Ella se volteó y me miro. "Y, bueno, ummm, Bella… ella, uh…

**Lo sé, pequeño. :/ **

**¿reviews?**

**Proximo capítulo: Todo estará bien. **

**W.L:Candy1928**


	7. Todo estará bien

**Disclaimer: Twilight es de SM, la historia es de Cullen Vamps, y a mi solo me pertenece la traducción. :)**

* * *

Capítulo 7.- Todo estará bien.

**Bella POV…**

Estaba acostada al lado e Edward y escuchaba sus gritos, que ya casi no podía aguantarlo más. Sus gritos eran tan dolorosos y tristes, que me lastimaban a mí. Solo había pasado un día desde que inició su transformación. Y yo solo quería llevarme ese dolor. Yo quisiera aguantar ese dolor por él, o poder hacer o darle algo para parar ese dolor.

De pronto escuche un carro en la distancia. Estaba viajando algo rápido para que un humano lo manejara. Espere y escuche. Escuchar era fácil, considerando que Edward estaba acostado pacíficamente en la cama. Él se estaba removiendo un poco, pero eso era normal.

El carro se acercó más y no pude escuchar latidos, o conversaciones. El carro patino en su parar en nuestro patio delantero nevado, dos puertas se abrieron y luego se cerraron, habían unos cuantos pasos.

"Bella, ¿Estás aquí?" Escuche que una voz familiar grito. Edward dejo salir otro grito, un grito muy audible. Apreté su mano ligeramente y trate de que se calmara.

"Lo siento Edward. Lo siento." Dije suavemente. Los gritos de Edward callaron y escuché a alguien afuera hablando.

"Bella, ¿Podemos pasar?" La voz familiar pregunto preocupado.

"Estamos arriba." Respondí. Hubo un traqueteo del pomo de la puerta.

"NO, ¡NO LA PUERTA!" Alice grito. "Jasper, ¡hice esa puerta a mano! ¡No la vas a patear" Alice lo regaño.

"Tiene llave." Jasper protesto.

"Hay una llave o alguien para abrir la puerta." Alice argumentó.

"No voy a bajar, pero ustedes pueden venir aquí arriba." Dije caminando hacia la ventana. La abrí y me tope cara a cara con las caras que no había visto en años.

"Jasper, Alice." Dije para mí. De pronto estaba preocupada por mi bebé. Ellos no sabían, y solo haría esta visita más incómoda.

"Bella." Jasper dijo, como si el no creyera que me estaba viendo. Los saludé y luego retrocedí. En un segundo Alice me estaba abrazando, Jasper salto y se quedó por la ventana.

"Es bueno verte, Bella. Ha pasado mucho tiempo." Alice dijo. Abrace su espalda y le sonreí a Jasper. Él tenía su quijada tensa y sus ojos eran serios. Asumí que era por el dolor de Edward.

Alice se apartó y camino hacia la cama. Ella beso la frente de Edward y se sentó al lado de él. Jasper se acercó y me envolvió en un abrazo. Lo abracé de vuelta, siendo cuidadosa de no tocar nuestros estómagos. Si el supiera que esa no era la manera de averiguarlo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado así?" Jasper pregunto. Camine hacia la cama y me senté en el otro lado de Edward. Jasper se sentó al pie de la cama, al lado de Alice.

"Exactamente hace 24 horas." Dije mientras veía la expresión de dolor de Edward. Edward pareció relajarse un poco, su quijada no estaba tan tensa y sus manos no estaban apretadas con tanta fuerza. Mire hacia Jasper y el me dio una sonrisa socarrona.

"Gracias." Le dije a Jazz. Me puse cerca de Edward y cuidadosamente escondí mi estómago, sin parecer que estaba haciendo eso. Jasper asintió y suspiro. "Así que, supongo que no solo vinieron a patear mi puerta." Dije a la ligera. Mire de reojo a Alice, y ella tenía su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

"No, estábamos de vacaciones, cuando Alice recibió tu decisión de cambiar a Edward. Y ella también recibió otra cosa, pero ella dijo que sería mejor que viniéramos y tú me dijeras." Jasper dijo. Mire de vuelta a Alice y suspire. Ella sabe.

"Si, probablemente." Susurré. Un grito lleno el silencio. "Lo siento." Le susurré a Edward. Su grito ceso y él se relajó un poco.

"¿Todo está bien?" Jasper pregunto, refiriéndose a lo que le iba a decir.

"Bueno, depende de cómo lo veas." Empecé

"¿Cómo debería de verlo?" Jasper pregunto viendo a Alice y a mí.

"Deberías estar feliz, cariño." Alice dijo descansando una mano en el brazo de Jasper. Jasper asintió lentamente y tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

"Alice, Jasper, estoy embarazada" dije lentamente. Alice sonrió y Jasper solo se me quedo viendo.

"_Alice y Jasper, esos son bonitos nombres. ¿Me darás un bonito nombre? Quiero un bonito nombre. ¿Son Alice y Jasper mi abuela y mi abuelo? ¿Mi tía y tío? ¿Son amigos de la familia? Mami, ¿Papi está bien? El sigue gritando."_ La pequeña voz dijo.

Descanse una mano en mi estómago y me bebé empezó a patear. Me incline sobre Edward y agarre la mano de Jasper. La puse en mi estómago y esperamos un segundo antes de que pequeñas pataditas golpearan la mano de Jasper. Jasper miro mi estómago, de la misma manera que Edward.

"_¿Mami?"_ La pequeña voz pregunto.

"Claro qué te daré un lindo nombre. Alice y Jasper son algo más especial para ti. Y claro que papi está bien. Él se está convirtiendo más como yo, todo estará bien." Susurré, no estando segura si me bebé pudo escucharme. Alice y Jasper se me quedaron viendo como si estuviera loca. Tenía una idea como que Alice y Jasper podrían ser para nuestro bebé, pero tendría qué hablar con Edward.

"Puedo escucharla. O escucharlo... Ella pregunto que si le iba a dar un bonito nombre, y ella pregunto que eran ustedes 2 para ella. Abuelos, tía y tío o amigos." Explique.

"No soy tan vieja como para ser abuela." Alice protesto. "Y el hecho de ser tu madre. Sí, claro." Alice me regaño. Nos reímos. Jasper aún veía a mi estómago. Y el aún tenía su mano en mi estómago, esperando a más patadas.

"Debería ser imposible." Jasper susurro.

"Tengo una teoría sobre eso..." Dije. Jasper se alejó, pero sus ojos no dejaban mi estómago. Alice se inclinó hacia delante y descanso una mano en mi estómago. Nuestro bebé empezó a patear su mano.

"Las patadas de ella... o de él se sienten como si una pluma tocara tu piel." Alice rio. Se alejó cuando las patadas cesaron.

"¿Una pluma? Es más como una tonelada de ladrillos cayendo sobre ti. Juro que si ella o el patea más fuerte mi estómago estará todo moreteado." Reí. Alice y Jasper también. Nos dejamos de reír cuando Edward dejo salir un grito. La mandíbula de Jasper se tensó y Alice deposito un beso en su mejilla.

"_¿Estás segura de que papi está bien? Es la 83 vez que grita desde que empezó a gritar."_ La voz de mi bebé floto en mi mente.

"Todo estará bien." No estaba segura si lo decía para mi bebé, para Edward, para Jasper o para mí.

* * *

**El bebé de Eward y Bella es tan lindo.:) o puede ser linda... :) **

**¿Reviews?**

**¡Dios! ya mero termino las clases! Termino en Junio 5, un día antes de que Bajo La Misma Estrella se estrene. :´) **

**Proximo capítulo: Sonrisa torcida.**

**W.L:Candy1928**


	8. Sonrisa torcida

**Disclaimer: Twilight es de SM. La historia es de Cullen Vamps, y yo solo traduzco. :) **

* * *

Capítulo 8.- Sonrisa Torcida

**Jasper POV…**

Un bebé. Bella está embarazada. Bella va a tener un bebé. Bella tiene la teoría de cómo es que está embarazada. El bebé está pateando. ¿El bebé le está hablando a Bella en su cabeza? ¿Bella está embarazada?

Es mucho para una persona procesar. Alice parece estar ajustándose bien para que su mejor amiga este embarazada. Bella parecer estar haciéndolo bien con el cambio. Me pregunto si Bella le va decir a los Cullen. La familia, nuestra familia, su familia. Ella es parte de la familia, aunque ella no lo sabe.

Esme y Rosalie van a estar muy emocionadas. Emmet estará muy extático. Y Carlisle tratara de encontrar una razonable explicación, y una vez que termine el estará muy feliz por Bella y Edward. Alice estará muy feliz de comprar cosas para el bebé todos los días. Y yo…yo estaré… ¿Qué haré con un bebé alrededor?

¿Qué será el bebé? ¿Vampiro? ¿Humano? ¿Híbrido?

¿Cómo actuará? ¿Sera lo suficientemente maduro para no masacrar a todo el pueblo? ¿Sera capaz de entender la intensidad de nuestro secreto?

¿Será niño? ¿Niña? ¿Serán gemelos? ¿Triples? ¿Sextillizos? ¿Qué quiere Bella que sea?

¿Qué comerá? ¿Sangre? ¿Comida?

¿Cómo dará Bella a luz? No puedes exactamente practicarle una cesárea a un vampiro.

¿Quién lo va a recibir? ¿Carlisle? No puedes llevar a una vampira embarazada a un doctor humano.

¿Cuándo estará listo para salir? ¿En un mes? ¿En nueve meses? El bebé ya está pateando y Bella luce de 3 meses.

"Conozco esa mirada. ¿Qué estás pensando?" Bella pregunto sacando de mis pensamientos. La mire y suspire.

"El bebé." Dije con una sonrisa. Tal vez no sabré que es lo que va a pasar, pero estoy feliz por Bella. Es un milagro. Bella sonrió, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando Edward dejo salir otro grito.

"Así que, Bell, ¿Le dirás a Rose, Emmet, Carlisle y Esme?" Alice pregunto cuando Edward se relajó.

"Si, necesito hablar con Carlisle sobre algo." Bella dijo con una sonrisa. "Si estoy en lo correcto, entonces mi bebé es de verdad un milagro." Ella agrego.

**Bella POV…12 horas después de que J&A se fueran… 36 horas en la transformación de Edward. **

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le está pasando esto a mi amor? Oh cierto, ¡porque yo cause esto! Pero no me arrepiento de salvarlo de ese accidente. Dios no,no lo hago. Pero desearía que fuera menos doloroso en convertirse en vampiro. En las últimas 12 horas él ha gritado 23 veces.

"_Mami, todo estará bien. Como tú dijiste, papi está bien. ¿Cierto?" _Mi bebé pregunto. Descanse mis dos manos en mi creciente estómago y suspiré.

"Si, bebé, Papi estará bien." Dije. "¿Quieres escuchar una historia? Alice trajo los viejos libros de papi." Pregunte

"_Una historia sería maravilloso. ¿Ayudará a papi?" _Mi bebé pregunto.

"Si, creo que lo hará." Susurre. Me baje de la cama y camine hacia la caja de libros. Muchos de los libros viejos de Edward eran del . Agarre algunos y camine de vuelta a la cama. Mire los que agarre y me reí.

"Agarre el favorito de papá, cuando era pequeño." Reí

"Un pez, dos peces, pez rojo, pez azul por Dr. Seuss "empecé

**12 horas después… 2 días en la transformación de Edward…**

Solo 1 día más. 1 día más, y luego mi amor ya no gritara de dolor. 1 día más y mi amor vera que tan redonda esto por nuestro milagroso bebé. Me veo como si tuviera 6 meses de embarazo, ¡Y solo han pasado 2 días! Eso me hace pregúntame como trabajara mi embarazo. ¿9 meses? ¿4 meses? ¿Una semana? Hay muchas opciones.

"Solo un día más mi amor." Le susurré a Edward.

**12 horas después… 2 ½ en la transformación de Edward…**

Mientras estaba acostada al lado de Edward, podía escuchar su lento palpitar.

Thud thump, thud thump, thud thump, thud thud thu-

Me mordí mi labio inferior y espere por alguna señal de que él estuviera despierto. Él no se movía, no hacia ningún sonido. Me empezaba a preocupar. Espere medio impaciente por 2 minutos completos.

"¿Edward?" pregunte. El no hizo ningún otro movimiento más que una sonrisa ladeada.

* * *

**Lo sé, corto, pero asi es el capítulo. :/ Pero el otro capítulo es más largo. :) **

**¿Reviews?**

**Dios! en esta semana salgo de clases! :) Y se estrena Bajo la Misma Estrella! :)) Quisiera ir a la premiere hoy de la peli... pero no puedo. :/ **

**Y si, tendrán que esperar más para la teoría de Bella. **

**Proximo Capítulo: Despierto.**

**W.L:Candy1928**


	9. Despierto

**¡Hola! :) **

**Un lunes más y yo ya sali de clases! Espero poder traducir más rápido ahora, pero no prometo nada. :p**

**Disclaimer: Twilight es de SM. La historia es de Cullen Vamps, y yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

Capítulo 9.- Despierto

**Edward POV…**

Mientras el dolor y la quemazón lentamente iban desapareciendo, puedo oír a Bella hablar. No, ella estaba cantando.

"Estrellita donde estás, me pregunto quién serás…" Ella cantaba suavemente. Después de eso ella ya no volvió a hablar. Podía oír su suave respiración. Ella dejo de respirar cuando el dolor empezó a pasar. Todo estaba tan callado como un ratón. No respiración, no voces, no movimientos.

"¿Edward" Bella pregunto tranquilamente. No pude no sonreír. Ella soltó el aliento después que había estado reteniendo.

"El esta bien. Edward esta bein. Dios, estoy enorme. ¿Lo notara? Claro que lo notara. ¿En que estoy pensando? Estoy enorme como una casa… bueno al menos asi me siento." Bella dijo. Mis cejas se juntaron.

"Bella ¿porque estas hablando de esa forma?" pregunte sin abrir mis ojos.

"¿de que forma? No he dicho nada." Bella dijo. Senti la cama moviéndose al lado de mi.

Tenia que ver a mi ángel, finalmente abrí mis ojos y quede a cara con la pintura del techo. Podia ver cada detalle de la pintura, podia ver cada particula de polvo en medio de mi y del techo. Podia saborearlo con mi lengua. Mis ojos divagaron en la habitación buscando a mi ángel.

Finalmente la encontré. Ella estaba sentada al lado de mi con las piernas cruzadas. Ella tenia una sonrisa puesta en sus labios rosas, sus labios hacían un perfecto balance con su nariz, ojos y frente. Su cara estaba enmarcada su largo cabello color caoba. Su cabello bajaba hasta su espalda, y atrajo mi atención hasta su pecho. Aunque ella estaba perfecta en su tank-top de pijama.

Mis ojos viajaron un poco más abajo, hasta que se enfocaron su estomago del tamaño de una pelota de playa. Mis ojos viajaron otra vez hasta que se toparon con sus ojos. Nuestras miradas se enfocaron, hasta que me sente. Me movi más rápido de lo que pensé. Mire alrededor confuso.

"Te acostumbras a la rapidez." Bella rio. SU risa era mágica, maravillosa, como campanitas.

"¿Porque dijiste que estabas enorme como un casa?" Pregunte. Ella no era un casa, ella era un diosa andante que estaba cargando a mi hijo. Mi hijo. Iba a ser papá.

"Cariño, yo no dije eso." Bella dijo "No dije eso. ¿Lo hice? ¡Dios! ¿En verdad dije eso?" Bella ¿dijo? Sus labios no se movían. ¿Cómo puedes hablar sin mover tus labios? Es casi imposible.

"¿Estás hablándote a tu misma?" pregunte

"¿Qué crees que dije?" Ella pregunto. Ella tenía una de sus manos descansando en su estómago.

"Esto es exactamente lo que dijiste: "No dije eso. ¿Lo hice? ¡Dios! ¿En verdad dije eso?" le dije. Su cara paso de ser confusa a entender lo que sucedía.

"Edward, tu cariño tienes un poder." Bella dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Cuál es?" Pregunte. No podía pensar en algo.

_Lees mentes cariño. _ Escuche. Bella solo tenía una sonrisa en sus perfectos labios rosados. Ellos no se movieron.

Mis ojos fueron atraídos por un pequeño movimiento en el estómago de mi ángel. Ella sonrió aún más y miro a su estómago.

_Mami, ¿puedes decirle que lo amo mucho? Lo amo mucho. _Escuche. Era un suave sonido, un sonido musical. Me hacía sentir en el interior caliente y difuso. Amaba el sonido.

"¿Ese fue nuestro bebé?" Pregunte no muy fuerte. No mire arriba del estómago de mi ángel.

"Si escuchaste que nuestro bebé me pidiera que te dijera que te ama mucho entonces sí, ese es nuestro bebé." Bella sonrió. Me incline hacia adelante y abrace a mi ángel. La envolví en un abrazo y no la deje ir. La puse en mi regazo y la abrace un poco más fuerte.

"Uh, Edward, um, baby, es un poco fuerte." Bella dijo quejándose. Instantáneamente la deje, pero Bella se quedó sentada en mi regazo.

"Lo siento." Susurre. Muy, muy, muy cuidadosamente corrí mi mano por su cabello.

_¿Mami? ¿Puede papi oírme? ¿papi? ¿Puedes oírme? _Escuche. Sonreí ampliamente por el sonido.

"Si bebé, puedo oírte. ¿puedes escucharme tu?" pregunte. Deje ambas manos en el estómago de mi ángel y escuche.

_¡papi! ¡Estpy tan feliz! Mami dijo que ibas a estar bien ¡y lo estás! ¡Mami me leyó tus libros favoritos! ¡Luego ella canto un canción que te hacia dormir! Luego…luego… ¿mami cuales eran sus nombres? _Yo escuche. Nuestro bebé se escuchaba tan feliz.

"Alice y Jasper" mi ángel dijo.

_Si, Alice y Jasper, ¡ellos pasaron y me amaron! _Nuestro bebé pensó.

"Eso es genial bebé." Dije. Deje un beso en el estómago de mi ángel y luego bese sus labios. Después de eso los 3 nos sentamos en un confortable silencio, solo disfrutando uno de otro. Bella y nuestro bebé estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, mientras que yo los escuchaba todos. Era raro estar adentro de sus cabezas.

"¿Cariño?" Bella pregunto.

"Hmmm," yo respondí. Me senté contento con mi ángel en mis brazos.

"¿Estás listo para cazar?" ella pregunto.

"Cazar. Mmm, no se cazar." Dije. Bella sonrió y me empujo fuera de la cama.

"Oh, si sabes. Solo que no lo sabes todavía." Bella dijo con una sonrisa. Ella camino a nuestro closet y saco un outfit para ella. Se deslizo en unos pantalones grises de yoga y un tank-top rojo. Yo agarre un par de jeans y una playera.

**Algún tiempo después…**

La dulce sangre caliente flotaba por mi boca. Me tome al oso ávidamente. Estaba a punto de acabar con el oso cuando capte una esencia más dulce. Fresas. Tiré al oso y me volví. Mi ángel estaba recargada en un árbol sonriéndome. Camine hacia ella y la envolví en un abrazo. Ella envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello y beso mi barbilla.

"Me tendré que acostumbrar a que eres un vampiro." Ella rió

¿Y eso porque?" pregunté.

"Porque ya no me vas a necesitar para protegerte de los grandes animales del bosque, o de los monstruos en tus pesadillas, o de esos vampiros que trataron de alejarte de mí." Ella dijo.

"Aun necesitare que me protejas, solo que no por esas cosas." Yo razoné.

"¿De que más?" ella pregunto confusa.

"Bueno, después de mi primer año, necesitaré que me protejas de las humanas." Explique. Bella rugio al pensamiento y su agarre en mi cuello se hizo más fuerte. "No te preocupes amor, puedes convertirlas en sopa en lata al instante." Yo reí. Ella también se rio y tomo mi mano.

"Vamos. Atrape la esencia de Alice y Jasper a unas cuantas millas atrás. Es tiempo de ver a los Cullen." Bella dijo.

"¿Los Cullen? ¿Cómo Carlisle y Esme Cullen?" pregunte. Bella asintió

"Si, y Emmet Cullen, Rosalie Cullen, Alice Cullen y Jasper Cullen. Los Cullen se han vuelto un aquelarre." Ella rio.

_¿Los Cullen me querrán? _Nuestro bebé pregunto.

"Claro que lo harán, bebé." Bella y yo dijimos juntos.

* * *

**Ya habia dicho que amo a su bebé? ¿No? Pues, lo(a) amo. :) **

**Bien, Edward ya desperto y ahora van hacia la casa Cullen. :) **

**¿reviews? **

**Proximo capítulo: ¿Quién? ¿Quién es peligroso?**

**W.L:Candy1928**


End file.
